


Calling in a Favor

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Sometime ago, Ezio Auditore made you an offer. Its time to take him up on it.Also contains the One-Shot "Where to from here?"





	1. Chapter 1

Walking through the door of your flat, you were mentally exhausted. Finals week was finally over and now you could relax for a day or two. Not having slept well the last few weeks, you considered a nap, even thought it was only 1pm.

Trudging up the stairs, you could hear the sounds of a video game being played. Walking into your room, you dropped your bag and collapsed on the bed, hoping that Hypnos would take you soon and you could feel human for once. But after an hour or so, you were still awake.Frustrated, you considered your options. One was to get up and watch TV, another was to use what you referred to as the old standby, playing with yourself.

Reaching under the hem of your dress and pulling your panties off, your fingers found your clit and began rubbing it. As you tried to will yourself to relax, you also let your mind wander to some of your favorite erotic thoughts, one of them being about your roommate, Ezio Auditore.

The two of you had been roommates for several years. You didn’t know much about what he did, other than that he kept some odd hours .When he was home, he had a tendency to walk around shirtless, showing off his fantastic figure. He also had a tendency to be a bit of a womanizer and the stories you heard about him would turn anyone on. He had such a unique energy about him, very wild yet very calm at the same time. The man oozed sex and he knew it. He knew it enough that he had once made the offer to you that of you ever wanted a sexual favor or two, he would be more than happy to accommodate. You had yet to take him up on that offer.

After working yourself for awhile with no success, that offer came to mind. Knowing he was home, you could easily call him to your room or go to his. You hoped he was alone this time.

What does it hurt to ask? You thought as you got up from the bed and walked across the hall. You could still hear the sound of a game being played.

Knocking once, you called “Ezio?”

“Come in” a smooth voice replied.

Opening the door, you could see that he was lying in bed, shirtless again. Looking at the TV, you could see he was playing dressed up as some sort of Assassin running around what looked like Victorian England.

“(Y/N) what can I do for you?” he purred.

Cutting to the chase you said “Is that offer still good?” praying it was.

Pausing the game, Ezio held out his arms to you, with quite the sinful look on his face. Climbing onto the bed, as you straddled him, Ezio asked, licking his lips “What would you like?”

Regarding him curiously, you said “I wouldn’t mind trying out this mouth I’ve heard so many stories about.” Tracing a finger along his lips, Ezio took that finger in his mouth and gently sucked on it, his soft lips making you whimper.

Reaching under the hem of your dress, Ezio was delighted to find out that your knickers were already gone and that already you were primed and ready for him. Re-adjusting himself, he placed his hands on your hips and brought you over to his eager mouth. Lifting your skirt up so you could watch, Ezio took his tongue and traced it down your slit and parting your lips with one hand, traced it back up to your clit, where he began flicking his tongue over it, making you grab the headboard behind him to steady yourself.

After working your clit for a bit, Ezio began working his way down, alternating between kissing you and dragging his tongue between your folds. Reaching your opening, he stuck his tongue inside it and skillfully used the end of it to tease you.

Holding onto the headboard for dear life, you didn’t know how much longer you would last. Moaning and whimpering uncontrollably, you looked below you and watching Ezio skillfully work you, feeling his own moans against your center. Feeling immensely hot, you pulled your dress off, along with your bra.

This was not lost on Ezio. Glancing up just as you did so, Ezio felt himself get even harder at the sight of your luscious breasts, breasts that he often dreamed about, ones that he often thought about cumming all over. Watching you try and steady yourself, Ezio felt it was time to end the first act and slid two fingers inside you, and quickly finding your g-spot, made you cum all over them.

Shivering and screaming as you came, Ezio guided you down, and laid you flat on the bed. Reaching between your legs, you had never felt so wet before in your life and glancing up at Ezio, it quickly became apparent that he was not finished with you. Just as your first orgasm had subsided, Ezio took his place between your legs again, and resumed licking not just your center, but your inner thighs as well, loving the taste of your juices.

“How are you so good at this?” You whimpered.

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Ezio smirked as he found his way back to your clit and began sucking on it.

Feeling your pussy aching, you wished you had brought in your toy from your side table. You also wished Ezio would take his pants off and let you see all of him.

“Why are you still dressed?” You asked between breaths.

“A very good question” Ezio said. Lifting himself up, he undid his trousers and quickly removed them and his underwear. Your jaw dropped at the sight of him fully erect. It didn’t take much to realize he was bigger than your toy.

Taking one of your hands and placing it on his dick, he asked “Is this what you want?”

“Yes, it is. I need you Ezio” You said breathlessly.

Reaching into his side table, he pulled out a condom and rolled it over himself. Re-positioning himself over you, Ezio grabbed hold of your hips and pulled you to him. Taking his cock in his hand, he ran the tip of it over your clit a few seconds before bringing it lower and sliding himself inside, stretching you as he did so.

Wrapping your legs around him, Ezio brought his face to yours and held onto you and with each thrust of his hips, enjoyed the sight of you writhing below him. He kept an even pace, wanting you to savor the feel of him inside. Briefly, he lowered his head down to your nipples and you watched as he both traced his tongue and gently sucked on them.

Your climax was quickly building again and it felt stronger than the first, helped by the fact that Ezio seemed to feel even harder than before. Forcing yourself up, you went to turn over, which Ezio quickly picked up on. He pulled you back to him, slid himself back in side and began fucking you from behind, his face against yours.

This seemed to do it for him as well as he began moaning and growling much louder than before. Whispering such filthy thoughts in Italian to you, Ezio knew his own pleasure wouldn’t last much longer and hoped he wouldn’t finish before you did.

Reaching under you, Ezio found your clit and began rubbing it with skilled fingers.

“Oh god, I’m cumming “You moaned as your pussy throbbed and contracted over Ezio, sending him over the edge as well, cumming harder than he ever had in long time.

The both of you laying back down on the bed, Ezio gently caressed your cheek, taking in the sight of you. Ever since the day he had made that offer to you, he kept hoping you would take him up on it and now that you had, he hoped you would come to him again seeking pleasure.

The two of you continued to lay in silence for a while. There was nothing left to be said.


	2. Where to from Here?

It was Dec 23 and you were stuck at your flat with your holiday plans scuttled by massive winter storms. Massive enough that you couldn’t even get out of your front door to go to work, let alone travel back home for the holidays.

With nothing for it, you planned to just bum around the house and perhaps just make whatever was in the fridge. As you wondered what to do for the next day or so, your mind kept wandering back to a few days prior, when you and your roommate Ezio Auditore spent an afternoon sharing a bed. Never having been pleasured like that before, no matter how much you wanted to keep it to yourself, you couldn’t. So you called your best friend Kate to fill her in.

“You did what?!” she exclaimed.

“You heard me.”

“Yeah but I want to hear you say it again.”

“I slept with my roommate”

“May I ask why?”

“Does there have to be a reason?”

“Usually there is”

“Not much to it. He made the offer a long time ago. I was incredibly horny. He just happened to be home at the time and yeah…”

“How was he?”

“The best I’ve ever had.” You said blushing. “And before you ask, yes we used protection.”

“How many times?”

“More than once. Funny thing is after round 3, I fell asleep on his bed. When I woke up, he was gone, I was back in my own bed and somehow he managed to leave a rose and a note.”

“I’ve never known him to do that before. He must actually like you.”

“More like he still has to live with me afterwards.”

“So now what?”

“Not sure. I haven’t actually seen him since then. He keeps odd hours so there are times I don’t see him for days. He could have already left for the holidays for all I know.”

“He is an odd one. Handsome, but odd.”

All of a sudden you heard noise upstairs.

“Wait, I think I hear him. I’ll catch you later.” You said, hanging up the phone.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Ezio appeared downstairs in the living room, looking disappointed.

“What’s up?” You asked, nervously.

“My holiday plans are shot. Along with this snow storm, a volcano in Iceland has grounded things for the next few days. So I will be here for Christmas this year.” He said, flopping on the couch next to you.

“If it makes you feel better, so will I.” You said.

“Really?’ He asked, surprised.

“Yep. It’s just as well anyways. This semester was more expensive than before, so even if I did go home, I’d come back more than a little broke.” You confessed.

“So what will you do with your time?” He asked.

“That’s the big question. Can’t leave to go anywhere so I guess its watch TV and read.”

Looking you over curiously, Ezio said “I think we can do more than that.”

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“Well we have lived together for several years and not including our little bit of afternoon fun the other day, we haven’t really hung out together at all. I think we should change that.” Ezio replied smiling a bit.

Blushing again at the memory of that afternoon, you weren’t sure what to say. Since that afternoon, you wondered if the events of that day would make things awkward between you two. Of course you weren’t sure you even saw each other enough for things to have a chance to get awkward.

“Well, I’m not doing anything else. Why not?”

Over several cups of coffee, the two of you spent the afternoon chatting about anything and everything that came to mind. Questions that you always wondered about were asked and answered, though there was one topic that you were curious about, but didn’t have the nerve to approach yet.

Once it came close to dinner time, you were surprised to hear Ezio offer to cook for the both of you. Upon hearing that you had never had what he considered real Italian food, he set about making something new for you. As he worked, the two of you opened a bottle of wine to enjoy and soon you found yourself being more than a little flirty with Ezio, who matched you point for point.

After a delicious dinner, the two of you found yourselves back on the couch talking and still flirting. The more you two went back and forth, the more you found yourself still wondering about the rose and the note Ezio had left. The note had simply said “Until Next Time”

“Hey I never did thank you for the rose and the note you left. That was rather sweet of you.” You said.

“I was hoping you found that” Ezio said.

“Do you typically leave something like that for your partners?” You asked.

“I’ve left notes yes. Roses, no.” He confessed.

“Why this time?” You asked, very curious.

“Because I know roses are your favorite.” He said.

“How did you know that?” You asked surprised.

“Just like how I know that you love things like dark coffee, a good shot of whisky and a good period drama.” Ezio said smirking.

“And just how did you know these things?” You asked.

“I simply observed… and I’ve looked at your Facebook and Instagram.” He said.

“Either way, I’ve never had someone leave something like that for me.” You said smiling.

“That tells me the others don’t know how to woo a lady.” Ezio said cheekily.

A moment of silence passed before he said “Do you regret what happened?”

“I admit I did worry it would make things awkward, but as of this moment, I don’t” You admitted. “Though I am curious where this leaves us. Are we still just roommates? Are we friends with benefits?”

“I’m not sure what we are now except for maybe two people who had an amazing time together one afternoon. And if I may be so bold to admit, I wouldn’t object to it happening again.” He said gently.

“Neither would I actually.” You said smiling. “In fact, I wouldn’t object to taking you up to my room right now. “

Rising off the couch, Ezio took your hand in his and led you upstairs to your room. Stopping at the door, he said “How about for now, we just enjoy each other and learn each other?”

“I think I can work with that”


	3. Morning Suprises

Hearing your alarm go off, you blindly reached for it, only to silence it by knocking it off your side table. “I’ll pick it up later” you thought as you decide to try for a bit more of sleep. Wanting to roll over to the other side, you realized something was in your way. Something that was warm and lined up against you.

Opening your eyes, you turned to look and realized that something was Ezio, sound asleep with his arm wrapped around your waist. Taking a moment to remember what had happened the night before, you were surprised that he had actually stayed in your room and not gone back to his.

Turning around as gently as you could so as not to wake him, you observed his sleeping face. You had never seen him like this before, but you were still surprised at how peaceful he seemed to be. Granted it could have been due to the fact that the two of you had made love until you fell asleep but it was still quite the sight.

Looking him over, you took notice of the thin scar running over his lips which he said was the result of a fight. Trying not to wake him, you took a finger and as lightly as you could, traced the length of the scar. You couldn’t help but think it made him a bit more dashing.

Despite being a gentle as you could, as you reached the end of the scar, Ezio began to stir. For a moment you thought he might go back to sleep, until you saw those dark eyes of his flutter open.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you” You said gently.

Smiling lazily Ezio said “Being woken up by a beautiful woman is always worth it”. Raising a hand to your face, he gently caressed your cheek and asked “Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

Thinking of the night before and blushing a bit at all the memories of Ezio’s gentle touch, the feel of his lips among other things, you said ‘I did, very much. Even more so than the other day.”

Smiling proudly he said “I do what I can.”

“Can I ask where you learned a few of those things?” You inquired.

“A few things are from books, most is trial and error. I’ve always been a big believer in being versatile.” Ezio smirked.

“It definitely shows.” You said laughing. “I’m definitely curious now as to what else is in your repertoire.”

“Well we are going to be here a couple of days, so I might just surprise you.” He said gently tracing a finger along your jaw line.

“If that’s the case, I hope you do” You said teasingly.

With that Ezio pulled you in for a kiss. Those same lips that felt so amazing on the rest of you felt even more so on your own. As he kissed you, you felt his fingers run through your hair, instantly making you melt even more.

You had wondered if he might do this. You had even hoped he might and now that he had, more questions came forth. Questions that would have to be answered later. Once you could catch your breath.

Breaking the kiss, but with his lips still close to yours, Ezio whispered “Surprise.”


End file.
